Yu Yu Duo
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: On the day that Duo Maxwell gets hit by a car, it seems that his life is over. Little does he know, it's just beginning! (GW X-over with YYH, Yaoi, 2x1)


This is a Gundam Wing story, crossed over with the anime 'Yu Yu Hakusho'. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, AU, OCs, OOC, Supernatural Activities, Cross-dressing Heero (Will be explained in the story), more warnings might come.

Summary: Duo Maxwell is your everyday juvenile delinquent; he steals, gets into fights, says bad words, and gets into a lot trouble, but amazingly, he never tells a lie. He lives with his drunken mother, Haley Maxwell. His only and best friend is a young cross dressing boy by the name of Heero Yuy. Duo pretty much considers his life normal, by his standards anyway. He thinks that this is all that he will get out of his life; little does he know that on the day that it seems like his life is over, it's just beginning.

Pairings: 1+2, turns to eventual Duo/Heero; the rest will be explained throughout the story.

* * *

Prologue

"Maxwell, get back here!" A loud voice yelled.

Duo Maxwell runs through the empty hallways of Wing High. The reason why the hallways are empty is because everyone else is in class; but Duo, he decided to skip on the day he finally decides to come back; he hasn't been to school in the past month.

There are two reasons as to why Principle Une is after him; one, he's skipping; and two, because of his uniform. Normally, boys are supposed to where dark blue school uniforms which have buttons shaped like mini silver wings. But Duo, as usual, goes against that; he's wearing an all black school uniform from who knows where, with a broach that's shaped like a scythe, which is silver; plus, he's wearing a cap on school grounds, that's not supposed to be on his head when school's in session.

Duo runs up the stairs to the school's roof, Principle Une's hot on his heels.

When Duo gets to the gates he stops and whirls around; he sees a very tired out and pissed off Une.

"Hello Ms. Death…" Duo greets Une; he's been calling Une that ever since he came to Wing High.

"Maxwell, please tell me why anytime you come to school; you prefer to cause trouble other than learn." Une says.

"Making trouble is more fun than staying cooped up in a small classroom." Duo says.

Une glares at him.

"Maxwell, you get to class or you'll be coming with me to my office." Une says as she closes her eyes for a moment.

"I choose neither." Duo says.

"Well, that's not an option." Une says as she opens her eyes; they widen when she sees that Duo is no longer in her sights. Suddenly, behind her, she hears a small click.

She whirls around to see that Duo has left the roof; she sighs again.

"When will that boy ever learn?" She murmurs.

She walks over to the door and opens it; she walks into the school; to her office for a cup of tea.

* * *

Duo is walking through the hallway, smiling at what he had done only a few moments ago. He loved pulling off tricks on Une like that, so simple, yet so annoying. One of the things Duo is known for is his speed, he's the fastest runner in school; this is the reason why the track and field coach is always trying to get him on his team.

The bell rings and students pour out of the classrooms, its lunch time. Duo goes to a classroom door and waits outside, waiting for his only friend. When the people exit out of the classroom; they are more than startled to see Duo standing right outside of it. Duo can just say 'boo' and he can send someone screaming for their life outside of the school grounds.

Duo stands there for about a couple of minutes until a 'girl' walks out of the classroom. This girl has long brown hair that fall down her shoulders (for now anyway) and a beautiful pair of Russian blue eyes; her skin is sort of pale, but it's slightly tanned. The girl wears a simple school dress; white shirt, red bow on the shirt, and a short blue skirt. But there is something unusual about this girl, she's a he. No one knows why this boy wears dresses, not even Duo.

"Heero, nice to see you!" Duo says as he nearly glomps his friend.

"Duo, so you finally come to school." Heero says as Duo lets him go. "Did you go the class?"

"Of course not silly!" Duo says.

Heero huffs a loud sigh and walks past Heero; Duo follows.

"Oh c'mon Heero!" Duo says. "If I go to class I'll be kicked out anyway."

Heero stops and whirls around and Duo.

"You need school to start a future!" Heero says. "Do you want to be a JD forever!"

Duo looks down at Heero, then down at the floor. (Duo in this story is about five inches taller than Heero.)

"I don't know." Duo murmurs.

Heero sighs again then turns away and starts walking.

"Come on Duo; lets eat lunch, I have more than enough for the both of us." Heero says.

Duo's smile returns and he follows after Heero.

* * *

When they arrive to the yard in the school, where most students have their lunch when it's not raining, all eyes are on Duo and Heero. The both of them ignore the following eyes as they make their way to an oak tree for lunch. Once they sit down, Heero places a small basket between them.

"Why does your mother always pack so much food for you?" Duo asks as he opens the basket. "I mean, you're only one person."

Heero sighs.

"Well, she got used to the routine I guess." Heero says. "Remember when we were little kids?"

Duo smiles at that, ever since he was little Mr. and Mrs. Yuy have been watching over him, sort of, when ever they could anyway. Duo's mother is always out getting drunk in bars and Duo is always out in town causing trouble. One of the things that Mrs. Yuy always did when Duo and Heero were little was pack Heero a lunch for three people (Because Duo could eat two full meals no problem). So everyday, Heero would always carry a little basket at his side along the way to school. When Duo wasn't at school to get his part of lunch, which is getting more often by the days, Heero will always give away the food to homeless people.

Right now, Duo is wolfing down the food; he hasn't had Mrs. Yuy's cooking for a long time now. To him, Mrs. Yuy's cooking is the best in the world; Mr. Yuy isn't so bad either, but still, Duo prefers Mrs. Yuy's cooking over Mr. Yuy's.

"Duo, slow down before you choke." Heero says as he eats his lunch.

"Can't… too…hungry…" Duo says between bites.

Heero shakes his head and rolls his eyes; he digs into the basket and takes out the boxes of juices; he places Duo's right beside him for quick reach.

People look at the pair as they eat lunch, Duo namely; since he's the one eating like a total pig. Anytime Duo comes to school, he draws attention. He's said to have a gang of five hundred evil members who will do anything for a quick buck and that they will come to his aid when he whistles.

But, none of it is true. To Heero, Duo is one of the sweetest people anyone can ever meet, at times. Of course, there are the times where Heero is so annoyed at Duo that he just slaps him upside the face. But other times, there is no one Heero would rather see than Duo. People around school wonder why and how the school brain and the number one JD can be such friends.

Heero's other friends wonder about it the most; they are terrified of Duo, they all wonder how Heero can even stand beside Duo without shaking in fear.

The two finish their lunch and the school bell rings. Duo and Heero settle everything into the basket; Duo stands and helps Heero up to his feet.

"Well, I have to go." Duo says.

"Where?" Heero asks looking at Duo suspiciously.

"Anywhere but here." Duo says as he turns and walks away.

"Duo, you know school isn't evil; why don't you ever stay to learn something!" Heero yells.

"Because it's boring!" Duo says over his shoulder; then he turns around and walks back to Heero.

Heero glares at Duo, not his death glare, but a normal glare of annoyance. Duo smirks at him, then ducks. Before Heero can even react to what's happening, Heero feels the back of his skirt being lifted; a deep blush comes to his face.

"MAXWELL!" Heero screams.

Laugher is heard all around the school grounds and Duo goes running; Heero right at his heels.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Heero yells as he chases Duo. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

Everyone watches in amusement as Duo, the toughest kid on the streets; running away for his life from the school brain.

The two run inside and everyone goes back to what they were doing before as if nothing has ever happened.

* * *

An hour later…

Duo walks down the side walk rubbing his head; Heero got him good. This time, Heero didn't slap him; he punched him, right upside the head. Heero screamed at him and walked off extremely pissed, but not before telling him to come to dinner tonight and not to be late.

Duo shakes his head as he thinks back to what Heero had done in said; he smiles. He knows that even though Heero does to mean and hurtful things to him, he's only showing that he cares, in someway.

As Duo walks down the sidewalk, a little boy catches his eye. The reason why the kid catches his eye is because he's standing in the middle of the street. No cars at passing by yet, but there will be and Duo doesn't want to see the outcome of what can happen with a little boy on the street.

"Hey kid, get out of the road!" Duo yells.

He startles the little boy; the boy looks left, then right; his eyes brighten as he sees something, he runs up the road a few feet and picks up a big ball. Finally, the boy runs to Duo.

When the boy is in front of Duo, Duo crouches down so he can get eye to eye with the boy.

"Don't do that anymore kid, you're going to end up being road kill." Duo says.

The boy nods, then runs off. Duo smiles and walks off.

He continues walking through town, until he comes up to his part. He hates his part of town, yet he lives here. He lives with his mother; his father, who his mother says that left when he was born, he never got to know. Duo's mother is the town's drunkest woman. She receives money in the mail for something Duo doesn't know, then she gives Duo twenty bucks for the month and then she goes waste the rest on beer and liquor.

The twenty buck only lasts Duo for a couple of days, so for the rest of the month, Duo steals or works for food. On the days he doesn't steal of work for food, he goes to the Yuy's for food.

As Duo walks, he suddenly starts thinking back to his life; how hard it really is. Duo wonders how he's always able to keep a smile on his face, when all he wants to do is breakdown and cry. He thinks to his mother, she says she cares for him, but Duo feels that she's lying; then there is Heero, is he really a friend, or is he acting like one for protection?

Duo is so busy thinking about his life; he almost doesn't see the same little boy from earlier chasing his ball onto the street, again. Duo scoffs and turns around, he thinks that the boy will learn a lesson if a car screeches next to him. The sound of a fast moving car reaches Duo's ears; Duo continues walking away, acting as if he doesn't know anything.

The sounds of the car grow nearer; he turns his head slightly and sees that the boy is still on the street. He looks to the corner and sees that the car is visible now.

At this split second, Duo whirls around and runs to the boy; when he gets to the boy, he harshly pushes him out of the way and he sees the boy practically flies to the sidewalk. He smiles slightly when he sees that the boy is safe; but let's out a loud yell when he feels an overwhelming sense of pain hit his side. He closes his eyes and blacks out.

* * *

The next time Duo wakes up, he doesn't know where he is. He looks around and notices that he's somewhat closer to the sky. When his vision is clearer, he notices something else; he's floating in the air!

"What in the world!" Duo yells as he looks down to the ground. "What happened!"

He notices a crowd of people around something standing in the middle of the rode. He sees that the little boy is in the arms of an elderly woman crying; but he wonders mainly of what everyone is looking at, since he sees that the little boy is okay.

Slowly, Duo descends to the ground; he tries to push his way through the crowd, only to find out something else is wrong; anytime he tries to touch someone, his hand goes right through the person.

"What the hell is going on!" Duo yells; but no one hears him.

Slowly, Duo makes his way through the people; only to make another startling discovery. He finds out who everyone is crowding over, it's a body, his body.

At the sight, Duo lets out a loud yell and flies into the air.

"This can't be happening!" Duo says. "This can't be!" Duo takes a moment to calm down a moment. "Okay, my body is down there." He looks at the crowd. "Then if I'm down there, and I'm really up here; then that means I'm… dead…"

"Bingo!" A sudden voice says. "It's about time you figured it out!"

Duo whirls around, only to see a young boy. The boy has short golden blond hair and a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes; but there is something strange about this boy, he's floating too, he's floating on an oar. The boy is wearing a gold kimono with silver stars on it.

"Who the hell are you!" Duo yells; taken aback by the sudden appearance of the oar flying boy.

"I'm the grim reaper!" The boy chirps.

Duo stares dumfounded at the blond.

To be continued…

* * *

So, this is just the beginning!

Please send me reviews!


End file.
